Solve the equation. $ k + 10 = 27$ $k=$
Subtract $10$ from both sides: k + 10 − 10 = 27 − 10 \begin{eqnarray} \\ k + 10 &=& 27 \\ \\ {-10} && {-10} \end{eqnarray} 10 + k k = = 27 27 − 10 \begin{eqnarray} \hphantom{10 + k} &\hphantom{=}& \hphantom{27} \\ k &=& 27 {- 10} \\ \end{eqnarray} Simplifying, we get: $ k = 17$